La historia secreta de los nórdicos
by Zomi- Nozi
Summary: En la era vikinga, Dinamarca y Noruega anexaron nuevos territorios a los que ya tenían convirtiéndose en sus pequeñas hijas, sin embargo, por alguna razón ellas desaparecieron y muchos años despues las vuelven a encontrar...pero convertidas en humanas y sin recuerdos sobre ellos


¡Hola! Este fanfic está hecho por una amiga y por mí (más por ella que por mi)

Espero que les guste ¡Disfruten!

Diclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no nos pertenecen

**La historia secreta de los nórdicos**

**Chapter1: Descubriendo a Islas Feroe**

Noruega respiraba los fríos aires marinos del ártico otra vez, nuevamente le tocó aventurarse en los mares nórdicos en busca de nuevas tierras. Estaba cansado de que Dinamarca le diera el trabajo pesado mientras él descansaba en su trono, autoproclamándose el "Rey del Norte de Europa", él prefería llamarle "El Rey de los imbéciles". Así, sumido en sus pensamientos, arribó en una pequeña isla. Junto a sus hombres desembarcaron armados, el rubio encabezando la muchedumbre de adentraron en los herbales, divisando diferentes especies de aves y otros animales. Al parecer no había nada ni nadie por los alrededores, quería regresar lo más pronto posible a su reino, cuando divisó un pequeño bultito entre unos matorrales. Sin avisar a su gente se aventuró a ver lo que era. No pudo evitar enternecerse, había una pequeña niñita temblando, dedujo que era por su presencia, además notó que esa muchacha era como él, una posible nación. Optó por llevársela y adoptarla, aunque la pequeña opuso una buena resistencia, ya que pataleó y lloró por un buen rato, de a poco se fue calmando.  
-Idiota, encontré una niña-le habló al chico de despeinados cabellos rubios que estaba sentado en un lujoso sitial. La chica estaba amurrada detrás del noruego, Dinamarca tuvo que aproximarse a ella. La miró de pies a cabeza.  
-¿A qué no parece un corderito? –Sonrió entusiasmado mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos, y la alzaba y bajaba - ¡Debo ponerte un nombre! Déjame pensar, que papá Den te pondrá un nombre  
-Si la sigues moviendo tanto la harás llorar-sugirió, pero no fue escuchado- y te recuerdo que pensar no es algo que puedas hacer tú.  
-Awww, Noru por qué eres tan malo conmigo, yo solo quiero ponerle nombre a nuestra hijita – dijo el danés mientras que a la niña en cuestión empezó a llorar por todo lo que la agitó en sus brazos.  
-Vez lo que hiciste, no sirves para cuidar niños. ¿Y qué es eso de nuestra hijita?¿Crees que te voy a dejar con ella cuando apenas puedes cuidar de Islandia sin que se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez?  
-Pero yo soy el rey aquí así que si yo quiero que sea nuestra hija lo va a ser y tú serás la mamá así que a ti te toca cuidarla junto con Islandia –dijo el danés pasándole la niña a Noruega para que este la calmara.  
Sorprendentemente la niña se calmó a los pocos minutos. Al parecer la presencia de Noruega la calmaba, y a los pocos minutos esta se quedó dormida en sus brazos.  
-¿Vez? Te dije que serías la mamá- dijo sonriendo el danés.  
Noruega se limitó a mirarlo con desaprobación y a llevar a la niña a la habitación de Islandia, el cual pasaba a estar dormido también. Los arropó juntos y se aseguró de que estuvieran calientitos dentro de las mantas y frazadas que los cubrían. Una vez estuvo seguro de que ninguno de los dos niños tenía frío o mostrara signos de despertar se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio y caminado de vuelta a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Dinamarca con cara de estar pensando mucho en algo , lo cual no era para nada usual para él.  
-¡Aja! – exclamo Dinamarca con una sonrisa orgullosa y su típica hiperactividad.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? –dijo con voz monótona Noruega. -¿Descubriste que eres un idiota irresponsable con los niños o eso es demasiado complicado para que lo entiendas?  
-No, acabo de pensar en un nombre para nuestra nueva hijita.-dijo Dinamarca haciendo caso omiso del insulto del noruego.- Como parecía un corderito cuando la vi le voy a poner Feroe, mejor dicho Islas Feroe. ¿Era un archipiélago cierto? A que no es un nombre genial ¿verdad? ¿Pues qué más esperabas del rey del norte de Europa? Soy mejor que Finlandia poniendo nombres.-terminó de decir Dinamarca con su típica sonrisa brillante.  
-El nombre me parece bien pero sigues siendo un idiota egocéntrico.- dijo Noruega saliendo de la sala para irse a dormir a su cuarto.  
Luego de que el noruego se fuera, Dinamarca fue a ver a los pequeños que estaban durmiendo en la habitación de Islandia para ver como estaban.  
Lo que no sabía era que la niña, ahora conocida como Feroe, se había despertado y estaba por empezar a llorar cuando llegó el danés. Tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco conocía a ninguna de estas personas, a excepción del hombre que la trajo a este lugar, que por lo que escuchó se llamaba Noruega y era una nación como ella solo que más grande.  
El danés estaba desesperado tratando de hacer que la Feroe no llorara, porque si lo hacía Islandia se despertaría y empezaría a llorar también, lo cual nos lleva a tener un Noruega muy enojado. Y Dinamarca sabia que un Noruega enojado + él estando en la misma habitación + Feroe llorando + Islandia llorando también = dolor, sufrimiento, mutilación por parte de Noruega y su troll más un daño, tal vez permanente, a sus regiones vitales.  
Así que Dinamarca tenía que evitar a toda costa que la pequeña Feroe llorara, debía evitarlo por el bien de sus regiones vitales.  
La pequeña con sus ojos vidriosos miraba a todos lados buscando al rubio que la había trasladado hasta ahí, Dinamarca sigilosamente intento tomarla en brazos, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla las Islas Feroe se echó a correr para meterse dentro de un armario  
Dinamarca estaba desconcertado ¿Cómo la sacaría de ahí ahora? Si iba a pedirle ayuda a Noruega de seguro se llevaba una buena reprimenda por no saber cuidar a una cría, esto ya era personal, su orgullo y sus regiones vitales estaban en juego.  
-Feroe... sal de ahí ¡POR FAVOR!  
La pequeña abrió un poquito la puerta del mueble, asomando parte de su cara, la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó, esperanzado- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo logré! VEN CON PAPA DEN!-gritó emocionado  
La puerta se cerró en sus narices nuevamente, la niña se había asustado y se largó a llorar con ganas.

Un problema más se sumó a la lista del ojiazul, necesitaba sacarla de ahí y lograr que dejase de llorar antes de que el otro rubio se percatara. Estaba tan sumido en ello que olvidó por completo que Islandia también dormía en la habitación y que con el bullicio podría despertarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera, Dinamarca le imploraba a los dioses nórdicos que lo salvaran, Islandia sollozaba sobre la cama e Islas Feroe estaba enclaustrada en el mueble llorando. En pocos segundos sintió una presencia oscura acercarse hasta él, ahora ni Odín lo salvaría de su muerte. Tragó en secó, atemorizado.  
-¿Qué has hecho, idiota?-la voz monótona de Noruega resonó en toda la habitación  
Dinamarca no se atrevió a girarse hacia él  
-¡BUAAAA DE REPENTE EMPEZARON A LLORAR JUNTOS! ¡NO ME MATES NORUUUUU! SOY PAPÁ PRIMERIZO, PAPÁ NO TIENE EXPERIENCIA -de un momento a otro había tres niños pequeños llorando en el cuarto.  
Noruega cerró sus ojos y pasó su mano por la sien, aguardando unos segundos para contenerse y no usar la violencia frente a Is y las Islas Feroe.  
Dinamarca esperaba impaciente su muerte, ¡Noru se tardaba demasiado! Noruega avanzó, pasó por su lado sin siquiera dedicarla una mirada, suspiro aliviado ¡se había salvado del Ragnarok!  
El rubio más maduro caminó hacia Islandia, lo acunó en sus brazos y lo meció hasta que cayó profundamente dormido y lo arropo con las cobijas. Lo mismo hizo con las Islas Feroe. Ahora, le lazó una gélida mirada al danés ¡Si las miradas matasen, hace mucho que el vikingo mayor estaría 3 metros bajo tierra! Agradecía ser un reino.

Noruega caminó en su dirección, el danés trago en seco ¡su sentencia había llegado! el de ojos inexpresivos lo jaló de la capa roja, lo arrastro por el suelo asfixiándolo hasta llevarlo fuera del dormitorio. El troll hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente.  
-Ya sabes que hacer.

El troll apenas recibió la orden del noruego se enfoco en el chico alto y ruidoso, que en este momento predicaba una oración a Odín para que le salvase. Viendo que no recibía ayuda divina trago en seco y decidió hacer algo muy valiente, digno de un rey como el…empezó a correr por su vida.


End file.
